Trekal Darhe'el
Trekal Darhe'el was a male Cardassian who lived in the 24th century. During the Occupation of Bajor, Darhe'el held the rank of Gul in the Cardassian Guard and was the commanding officer of the Gallitep labor camp. Biography Early career In the early 2330s, Darhe'el was present at the destruction of the Kiessa Monastery. ( ) Darhe'el was a favorite of Danig Kell, who had planned to make Darhe'el the new Prefect of Bajor, before Skrain Dukat increased his standing with the Cardassian Central Command and was given the post. ( |Night of the Wolves}}) Gallitep Darhe'el was assigned to the mining facility at Gallitep in 2336. The facility was located in an area of Bajor rich in resources and was one of the most important Cardassian locations on the planet. ( |Night of the Wolves}}) Darhe'el was known to be a brutal leader, running a camp where the Bajoran workers suffered horribly and were often executed on Darhe'el's orders for no reason. Darhe'el allowed the soldiers under his command to beat, rape and kill the Bajoran workers. ( ) In 2346, Darhe'el attended a meeting on Terok Nor called by Gul Dukat the new prefect with Kell and Kotan Pa'Dar also in attendance. Darhe'el presented his opinion that offering any concessions to the Bajorans to make them accept Cardassian rule would be foolish. ( |Night of the Wolves}}) In 2353, Darhe'el traveled home to Cardassia to be awarded the Proficient Service Medallion. While there, a mining accident occurred at Gallitep that killed several Cardassians and Bajorans, infecting those with a disease that became known as Kalla-Nohra Syndrome. ( , |Night of the Wolves}}) After returning to Bajor, Darhe'el was called into an urgent meeting with Dukat. Dukat condemned Darhe'el for the events that had taken place at Gallitep, although Darhe'el blamed Central Command for not supplying him with more resources, personnel and equipment. Dukat put a reprimand in Darhe'el's file and ordered him to get Gallitep back in operation. Darhe'el suggested executing several Bajorans, an act Dukat took under advisement before ordering Darhe'el back to Gallitep. ( |Night of the Wolves}}) In 2357, Darhe'el contacted Dukat, telling him the resources at Gallitep had been completely tapped. Darhe'el asked Dukat for permission to shut down production, including the artificial intelligence used to help run the facility. It was expected that Legate Kell would order Darhe'el to return to Cardassia. ( |Night of the Wolves}}) Retirement and death Darhe'el returned to Cardassian later in 2357, having decided to retire from military service. Darhe'el was honored with a formal reception at the State Museum of Natural History in Cardassia City. Darhe'el maintained his bigotry towards the Bajorans, stating that he believed they would either have to accept Cardassian rule or be exterminated. Darhe'el also condemned those in Central Command who he believed had not allowed him to empty Gallitep of its Bajoran workers before it was liberated by the Bajoran Resistance. ( ) In 2363, Darhe'el suffered a coleibric hemorrhage and died in his sleep. Prior to his funeral, his body was displayed to the Cardassian people and was buried in one of the largest monuments on Cardassia. ( ) Dukat felt Darhe'el was not worthy of such an honor, and other Cardassians felt Darhe'el's funeral was garish. ( |Dawn of the Eagles}}) Legacy In 2369, Aamin Marritza, a file clerk who had worked at Gallitep, posed as Darhe'el and booked transport to Deep Space 9 (former Terok Nor), hoping to expose the horrors Darhe'el had perpetrated at Gallitep. Marritza hoped the trial of "Darhe'el" on Bajor would force Cardassians everywhere to acknowledge the wrongs made during the Occupation. ( ) The Darhe'el Monument was visited by pilgrims into the 2370s, where those wanting to pay their respects to a man they saw as a great military officer filed passed the tomb. Rugal Pa'Dar, Penelya Khevet and Tora Ziyal visited the Darhe'el Monument in 2372. ( ) Connections External link * Category:Cardassians Category:Cardassian Guard personnel Category:Cardassian guls category:gallitep personnel Category:2363 deaths